Catching Arcobaleno Memories
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Prior to their curse being lifted the Arcobaleno disappeared out of the blue... Months later and with the help of Byakuran, the Vongola had an idea of the Arcobaleno's whereabouts...However taking them back would be a great challenge, not only that they don't have their pacifiers all of their memories have been lost and one more thing they were sent into a parallel world.
1. Arcobaleno Academia

**_Summary_: prior to the curse being lifted the Arcobalenos had disappeared... Years later they showed up with no memories of their previous life and the pacifiers gone in their grasps...Now its up to the Vongola and their new found allies to get the pacifiers back and restore the Arcobalenos memories before the whole tri-ni-set losts it's balance.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own KHR! **

**And special thanks to WinterGuardianAngel24 for beta-reading this story...it really helped a lot!**

**enjoy!**

**A/N: one thing...the sky arcobaleno here would be Yuni!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Arcobaleno Academia_**

Arcobaleno Academia was considered as one of Italy's most prestigious schools and was located in the center of Milan. It was a home for most Italian homegrown talents, as well as for some lucky students from other countries, who were given the chance to study in another land. Like most prominent Universities, the Academia featured quality education and state of the art amenities for their students. The rooms and facilities were equipped with the latest technology and the security system was rumored to be on par with that of the United States White House.

One thing unique about the school was their distinctive type of dormitory. Upon entrance, a student would be given a special 'Dormitory Entrance Test' that would categorize them into one of the seven special houses. Each one was named after the seven elements that completed the sky: Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Mist, Lightning and the Sky itself. Another thing that drew attention towards the school was the mystery behind the seven houses. No one, not even the school's staff, knew the mystery behind the sorting of students on each houses.

The owner of the school, an old and kind man named Timoteo, was the only one who knew the answers behind the dorms' mystery…but whenever asked, all he would do was give a kind, but mysterious smile.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

First Day of classes, first year student's gathering: Main Auditorium

"Welcome freshmen to your new abode," a middle-aged woman, or more precisely an instructor for the school, graciously welcomed the new students. "Today we'll be having blah, blah, blah…"

The teacher who was busy with her extensive introduction might not have realized it yet, but most of the students had either already fallen asleep while trying to listen to whatever she was saying, or were not listening at all and had focused themselves onto something else. The few remaining students who were paying attention must have been the goody-two-shoes or the ones trying to pretend to be the smart ones.

Amongst the new students, who had chosen not to pay any attention to the woman lecturing about what was most likely important matters, was a male student wearing a fedora hat and was sporting a unique set of sideburns. He was dressed in a black suit that made him appear as if he may have been associated with the mafia.

His name could be identified as Reborn. Though not his given name, (What parents would name their son 'Reborn' anyway? What was he, a dead baby from his birth and had risen from his death and escaped the after world?) he would not respond to anything else but that. But if he did, the reaction would end in two ways; first, he'll let the person off to live their life (this option was only given to a select few, namely his comrades and he hardly had any, because he was picky about his choice of company). The next reaction was the deadly way, which was to be scarred for life after meeting the boy's dark, sly smile that promised nothing but eternal suffering.

He gave the teacher one last quick glance of boredom before scanning the whole area for some students that could spark his interest. The Teachers had all kindly asked the new students to gather around the area specially reserved for each of the seven houses. How insane was the school principal anyway? Naming things after Rainbows? Elements? And Whatever? Maybe he was gay? Or a strange man with a fetish for cute colorful things? Perhaps the principal was a pedophile? Whatever the reason was, the fedora clad boy scarcely cared...that was unless they got in his way, and if that happened…well, let's just say hell would meet a few new 'visitors'. On the other hand, this whole set-up did make things easier on his part.

He first scanned his fellow dorm mates, trying to find at least one who would get his attention. The only person in his section who caught his eye was a male student who wore a yellow badge pinned to the left side of his chest, easily distinguishing him as one of those who would also be joining the Yellow Sun Dormitory and was also of the more feminine side of the male gene pool. Aside from the gay kid, who was sporting a Mohawk and had somehow managed to lose his shirt to who-knows-where, no one else had caught his attention. His interest toward the kid immediately died out when he heard him say 'kuu', whatever that meant.

Next, he glanced at the Orange Sky members. Two caught his attention right away. One was a boy with some interesting scars marring his face and a scowl to accompany it as well. His facial features stated that he didn't want to be associated with anyone inside the room. Reborn could have sworn that the boy kept on muttering the word 'trash', probably addressing everyone else inside the room.

The one that had gained more of his interest though, was the short haired girl that was calmly sitting beside the temperamental boy. Her calmness was matched with a smile and a keen interest about what was going on. She seemed unaffected by the boy scowling just inches away from her. There was gentleness to her aura that, for some odd reason, made the usually uncaring and untrusting Reborn feel much safer and more secure. It was as if he could trust her with his very life, even if he hadn't even met her formally. But the boy would admit: trust was not a well exercised word in his vocabulary. The other thing that intrigued him was the fact that the girl was so young. She must be a genius to be able to enter high school at a young age.

Moving on, his eyes focused upon the Indigo Mist students. This time only one appeared interesting enough. A hooded girl was busy counting a stack of cold and crisp paper bills, uncaring to all that was going on around her. Reborn decided then and there, that the girl was greedy with money. The reason that got the teens interest though, was not the greed for money (he had seen much greedier people before, so she was nothing new), it was the aura of mystery and deception that seemed to leak from the girl. It was as if she was unwilling to trust anyone else but herself.

Reborn knew he would want to take a crack at the mystery more sometime in the future, but for now, he fixed his eyes on the next group of students: The Green Lightning dorm members. Again, two attracted his attention, though one of them wasn't really a priority. It was a merely boy who seems to like his facial hair so much that he even had a mini comb with him. Reborn couldn't care less, his precious sideburns were way cooler than the boy's moustache.

The other boy was another case. The teenager who caught Reborn's interest was a green haired boy wearing a lab coat. Reborn knew that the boy was a smart one…a scientific genius? A math wiz? The next Einstein? Who knows. The teen was sure he felt discontent towards the green haired boy. It was as if he still wanted to know more despite already knowing more than the average person and when that was established, he would still want to know more. Maybe the boy believed in the saying: 'with knowledge comes power'? But hadn't he also heard of: 'with power comes great responsibility'?

Reborn put those thoughts aside and turned to study the Purple Cloud division. Just like with the Indigo Mist section, only one had caught his attention. Said person was a boy with several piercings on his face, perhaps even his whole body. He was holding a motorcycle helmet and had what appeared to be violet eyeliner/eye-shadow and lipstick. Reborn could sense the little daredevil within the boy. Well, that should be interesting. If the boy was a stuntman like his outfit implied, then perhaps he was the type that even the devil rejected. Maybe it was time for a new lackey?  
2hrs 21mins ago

Continuing on, his gaze fell towards the Red Storm dormitory. The first thing that caught his attention was a blond boy wearing what everyone could only identify as a Tiara, which was usually something that adorned female royalty. Shouldn't the boy wear a crown instead? And did that mean he was he a prince? And what's with his over pearly white teeth? Reborn swore that just a single tooth could be used as a mirror if ever they ran out.

The only other thing, or rather person, to have intrigued him more in the group was a foreign student. A Chinese boy who had a calmness that was on par with that of the girl in Orange Sky division. The thing that peek the fedora wearing boy's interest more so than his calmness though, was the hidden strength disguised by the gentle smile. Reborn knew he was not someone to be messed up with, as within every gentle cat hides a ferocious tiger.

Not far from the Red Storm students, was situated the members of Blue Rain. Here, three had caught his attention. One was the silver haired boy who had caused some commotion prior to the freshman students gathering by actually shouting something that sounded very much like 'VOII'. He was then silenced by a kick on the crotch, courtesy of the second one that got Reborn's attention, a girl with bluish hair.

The girl, as he could sense, was not your typical teenage girl who would drop dead and become a part of the ** squad at the sight of a gorgeous male specimen. It was more likely that she would actually go and kick said gorgeous male's ** and give the poor boy a beating to prove he wasn't strong enough. The girl was a bit tomboyish, but more than that, she was tough. Reborn could not deny that fact, even to himself. A fact that he believed in these kinds of situations was that every cookie, no matter how tough they were, still had a soft spot for someone.

Also in this section was this blond boy with a camouflage bandanna and who seemed to have a permanent grin on his face. Reborn immediately felt his care-free attitude and his easy-going nature. If he hadn't had so much experience with these sorts of people of this genre, then maybe he also would have fallen for the boy's act. Reborn was betting that behind the boy's smile was a whole line of skills and ambition, and maybe something dark. He had also sensed the familiar scent of loneliness coming from the boy.

However, it was the same with the other people he had become interested in. The kind girl was smiling but it looked a little crooked. The foreign guy may look calm but his eyes said otherwise. The greedy girl looked unsatisfied, but not with the money issues. The green haired scientist had a frown etched on his face. Helmet boy was trying to act tough but he was scared. The blue haired girl had a sad shadow in her eyes. The blond may be acting all carefree but Reborn knew it was really not the case.

Maybe they too have something missing in their life? Just like Reborn himself...

He was sure that his life was messed up, if he even had one in the first place. Heck he didn't even know who he was. He just woke up one day with no memories of who he was, the people he had encountered, the places he had been, his adventures, trials, even his heartaches and misfortunes... he had no idea what they were.

All he could remember was his name...nothing else.

"Students please go back to your dormitories, roaming around the school properties are allowed till 7pm only."

Reborn hadn't even realized that the school staff had finished with her briefing. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Unknown to the said boy, A figure was silently watching him from the shadows. The Unknown figure watched the teen leave the auditorium before he casually walked away from his spot, quickly dialing a familiar number on his phone. "Gather everyone. We have to start planning."

The unknown man took one last glance at the students before letting himself slip one tiny yet mysterious smile.

_"It won't be too long now...Arcobaleno."_

* * *

**done ^^,**

**tell me your opinion guys... :)**


	2. Parallel Worlds

After so Looooooooonnnnnnnnnggggg! I've updated this!~ I FEEL GREAT! :) Yep, updates to this story is rare, but It's most definitely not going to be abandoned... well, at the most that's my plan. As long as I have ideas on how the story will continue, then continue it shall be...

Thank You for your reviews, follows and adding this to your favorites list.

_**Before we proceed, here are the answers to some of your questions...which took so long for me to reply too.**_

1. just curious, how old are the ex-Arcobaleno in your story?**(BloodyDarkNaruto)**: Their age as well as a few other quite unexpected revelations shall be included in the story, and you'll have to read to find out. One more thing, Reborn and the others are still Arcobaleno in this story, they may not be in their infant/cursed forms but they still are.

2. This is interesting but why you put varia? **(KawaiiLunaChan):** The Varia was included as they have a specific role in the story which will be revealed as the story progresses.

3. Checker Face as the mysterious man?** (ninetailsgirl94)** Hmm, since the mysterious Man will be revealed soon... Checker Face? Maybe yes, maybe not :)

4. Reborn and Amnesia?** (khrrulz & Sylvia-san):** Yes Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno lost their memories. More explanations about the said 'amnesia' would be explained as the story progresses.

_KHR is not mine._

**Read Contents with your Dying Will!**

**Notes **

*Characters:** There would be two worlds existing in this story, Tsuna's (our world) and Giotto's (Parallel world)… Most of the Characters would appear in both worlds but with slight differences (i.e. Byakuran is older in our world while in the parallel world, his counterpart is much younger) some characters will not exist in the parallel world.**

Tsuna's world includes**: ****The tenth generation, Byakuran _(the older one),_ Spanner, Shoichi Irie, Fuuta, I-pin, Bianchi, Basil, the Varia, the Shimon Family and a few others. Giotto and the rest of the first generation only exist as wills residing inside the Vongola rings.**

Giotto's world: **Giotto and his guardians, the Arcobaleno _(they don't exist [?] in our world , because of the situation they're in…),_ the Shimon Family, The Varia, Shoichi Irie, Spanner, Fuuta, Bianchi, Lavina _(Yes, she's alive here),_ I-pin, Basil and a few others. The tenth generation does not exist in this parallel world (it's either they will in the future or they already did, you'll find out as the story goes) Also, some characters have roles and characters different from the original world _(i.e Bianchi being G's sister and Shoichi being a band member [yes, I did it!])_**

***There's a difference on how the Tri-Ni-Set functions in every world but still they keep the balance.**

***So far only Byakuran from our world can travel between the two parallel worlds, when he's in our world he'll be addressed as Byakuran while in the parallel world he'll be known as Sir Gesso. His younger counterpart will be Byakuran in their world but will be addressed as Byaku-chii by Byakuran himself.**

***To avoid Confusion. Parallel world scenes will be written **normal **while the scenes in our world will be** _italicized_**_. _****Most scenes will take place in the parallel world.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_(Parallel Worlds)_**

Byakuran Gesso is a young boy who never had broken the law, studied his lessons well, respected everyone and he is a very generous lad. He never once gained something without working on it fair and square. He was the perfect good guy. Never once did he break a single rule. He was a role model for both his generation and the next. Heck he never even once escaped a single class nor was he ever been a minute late. He is the perfect enigma of a Law Abiding Citizen.

So why is this happening to him?

Was the past him, before he got reincarnated and all, had been some kind of a criminal who did all kinds of evil stuffs? And now faith had decided that it's time for the now him to pay? Or maybe, Faith simply is just one cruel bitch?

No wait, this was all that Man's fault. If he hadn't suddenly barged into his life, all this things won't be happening to him now!

Byakuran sighed in pity to himself.

"Giotto, this boy could be a spy."

"Come on G! Can't you see his face? He looks like some innocent angel!" Giotto pouted.

"Looking like an angel doesn't mean someone is innocent!" G growled. "Better yet, what part of that boy screams angelic?"

"Let's just hear him out." Asari suggested as he smiled at the young boy in front of him. "Then we can decide whether to believe him or not."

"I agree with Asari."

"Tsch. You two are too trusting." G sighed. "Hey you!"

"Yes sir!" The boy gulped as he felt the scrutinizing gaze coming from the red head.

"What's your name?"

"Byakuran Gesso, sir"

"Gesso? Of the Gesso Familgia?" Giotto asked, blinking. The boy nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Please good sir, promise me that you won't tell me that I'm Crazy and that you will believe whatever it is that is needed to be said."

"That is too be decided by me, young one." Giotto gave a calming look as his intuition acted up as if telling him that whatever this young boy in front of him has to say, it was of dire importance. "No please take a seat and you may start."

Byakuran looked from his left to his right and biting his lower lip before opening his mouth to speak. "Uhm have you ever heard of parallel worlds?"

"Like those in the movies or those written in books?" Asari asked, "Yes, We do."

"If you're some fan of those digital-whatsoever-games that lets you travel on parallel worlds and you want us to play with you, sorry kid, NOT INTERESTED." G scowled.

Byakuran slightly bit his lips. "No, I mean of the real parallel worlds? The ones that really exists in the uiniverse"

Giotto chuckled. "But Parallel worlds are not real. They don't exist, right?"

"They do exist. There're hundreds or so parallel worlds that co-exist in the universe and from time to time, another world that has of somewhat difference to the others yet still have similarities would suddenly start existing. Just like this very world that we live in, do you know that this is just one of the hundreds of worlds that continually exist, a part of worlds that does have connections with the others and yet they exist on their own?" Byakuran explained

"I think you've been reading too much books about Science. Why not try grabbing a Manga the next time you visit a bookstore or a library?" Giotto patted the younger boy's head.

"I am telling the truth! Your hyper intuition says too! You are just refusing yourself to believe that Parallel worlds are real!" Byakuran, unintentionally raised his voice but quickly looked away. "Sorry..."

"Why you Brat! How dare you raise your voice on Giotto" G glowered down and is about to attack the younger boy, his fists clenched. Thankfully for the white haired boy, G was stopped by the gentle Asari. "G, you should stop rushing with your actions besides he did say sorry."

"Tsch."

Asari looked at the younger boy. "May I ask how old you are?"

"Fourteen."

"You have such a great imagination, keep it up." Asari smiled making the boy pout even harder. "I'm not imagining things, Parallel worlds are real. It's like the wind okay, You can't see it but it's there."

"What is your proof that parallel worlds does exist?" Giotto asked. "You see, even if my intuition tells me to believe, I still need evidence. Besides, even my intuition fails me at times."

The boy sighed. What more does he need to say to convince this people? If only 'he' is here righty now, then his problems would stop.

Oh wait…

Pause.

Why haven't he thought of it earlier… If there would be a better concept to explain the existence of parallel worlds, then it would be the perfect answer.

"This..." The young boy showed a ring placed on his finger. "…is the Sky Mare ring."

"What a nice looking ring." Asari smiled.

Byakuran smiled. "Thank You."

"Don't be too friendly, flute-freak!"

"Maa, sorry G."

"Tsch."

"And what does it do?" Giotto asked with curiosity evident on his voice.

"Just like the Vongola rings, the Mare rings are a special set of rings, created like no other and it holds a special kind of power that is unique and can only be harnessed by its chosen holders." Byakuran explained "Together the Vongola rings, the Mare ring and another set that is of equal power makes up the three sets of what is called as the Tri-Ni-Set policy. I'm sure you've heard of it"

"Tri-Ni-Set? What the hell is a Tri-Ni-Set?"

Byakuran's eyes widened. "You don't know about the Tri-Ni-Set?"

"If we know do you think he would have asked?" G pointed out.

"But you are the holders of the Vongola rings! How come you didn't know?"

"If you can answer your question, please do so. I'm as curious as you are." Giotto grinned.

Byakuran sighed. "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"So what is Tri-Ni-Set?"

"I told you Giotto; don't fall with his story telling ideas. He's obviously just wasting your time and…"

"Wait, G. I want to hear more." Giotto stopped his friend.

"But, Giotto he obviously wants to scam you. Don't fall for his lies and make-up stories about other worlds."

"Come on G, I think Giotto here is right, we should hear whatever this boy here wanted to tell. There's no harm in hearing someone out and besides he's just a boy, what harm can he do?"

"Exactly my point, besides what if he's telling the truth?" Giotto nodded.

"Tsch. What if he's telling a lie?"

"Then we'll just have to take chances."

"Fine but I did warn you."

"Now boy, explain." Giotto gave the boy a serious look.

Byakuran nodded and was about to explain everything, however white smoke suddenly started to form inside the room, blocking everyone's view. The young boy waved his hands around, trying to lessen the smoke in front of him.

"I told you not to trust him, Giotto. Now look what he did"

"But I didn't do it." Byakuran answered, knowing exactly that G was blaming him for the smoke.

"If it's wasn't you then who did this?"

"I don't know."

"Byaku-chii~ I'll take it from here~ you've done a really great job!"

"Whose there?" Asari had his sword ready while G frantically searched for his blond friend, wanting to be on his side to defend him during a possible attack.

"Sorry I'm late~ not my fault, it's difficult to find mango and chocolate flavors in this world! If only I knew it was that hard, I should have packed more before travelling here!"

"What is he talking about?" Asari stated with interest

"Who cares as to what he's talking about? He could be an enemy for all we know." G twitched with annoyance. They could be in great danger and that's what Asari has in mind?

"I recognize that voice." Byakuran murmured. Yes, it was obviously that guy "What the hell took you so long? This was your idea in the first place!"

"Sorry! I got carried away shopping for my favorite stuff."

Shopping? The hell…

"I thought you abandoned me!? Do you know how hard it was trying to explain things to them?" Byakuran shouted with annoyance. "And what's up with the freaking smoke?"

"I like grand entrances! The last time I rode a private jet and jumped with rose petals dipped in melted white gold falling after me!"

"You're seriously insane and I can't believe I'm saying it to you, it makes me feel crazy myself."

"I'm sorry for breaking your reunion but what is going on?" Giotto asked.

"You'll find out after the smoke clears." Giotto recognized it as the new voice.

"How long will it take?"

"Just about now"

"I just want to tell you that after the smoke clears don't get too freaked out. I won't blame you guys though, the first time I met him, I almost fainted."

"You did faint, Byaku-chii."

"I so did not and stop calling me Byaku-chii! I am not your puppy!"

"But it suits you!"

"Hey, the smoke is clearing up" Asari pointed out.

"Hey! What the hell!" G who was the first one to see the newcomers face pointed out. "You…your look…" Then he looked at Byakuran. "And you! When did you father got here!"

"He's not my Father!"

"Older brother?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Uncle?"

"No."

"Nephew?"

"No."

"I'm not any of those." The newcomer grinned producing a packet of marshmallows from nowhere.

"Then why do your faces resemble each other so much?" Giotto asked.

"I am him and he is me but at the same time we are each other's own person. We are the same and yet we are different."

"I don't get it."

"In other words, I am him from a parallel world."

"You have got to be kidding us!" G shouted.

"Now do you believe me?" Byakuran stated.

"This whole parallel world is still too much for me to handle."

"What do you think I felt when suddenly someone who his older and yet resembles me so much suddenly show up one day and just when I was half naked and about to take a shower!"

"I'm sorry… must have been hard for you" Giotto tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Now, now Byaku-chii calm down."

"Stop calling me Byaku-chii!"

"But my name is also Byakuran. We need to avoid confusion so this day forward until everything has been settled to its original state; I shall baptize you, my younger parallel world counterpart, the name Byaku-chii!" the older Byakuran smiled with enthusiasm and held his bag of mallows to everyone. "Mallows?"

"You do realize that even if you are me from a parallel world, you're annoying me right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"I hate you."

"Aw, that's just so sad and slightly ironic...myself hating me. It's as worst as living in a world with just one flavor of marshmallows" The older Byakuran faked sob and pretended to grab on Giotto for comfort.

"Oi! What are you doing? Stop getting to close on him!" in come the overprotective, G.

"Why don't we just call you Sir Gesso and just settle calling him Byakuran?" Giotto suggested looking at the older Byakuran.

"Fine but I'm sticking with Byaku-chii!" Sir Gesso smiled cheerfully.

"I told you I don't like it!"

"But it fits you perfectly!" Sir Gesso grinned but turned serious in a matter of seconds. He then faced Giotto. "I know that we've only met and we barely know each other but I really needed your help."

"You've said it yourself; we barely knew each other so what makes you think we are the people that can help you?"

"You're the one most suited to settle everything out, besides you are the holder of the set that completes one third of the Tri-Ni-Set."

"That too, I've been asking Byakuran here. What is Tri-Ni-Set?"

"Well that was quite surprising with you not knowing about the Tri-Ni-Set." Sir Gesso's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"So are you going to tell us?"

"Sure, sure however we still need a couple more people to get everything started." Sir Gesso smiled as he produced a bag of marshmallows out of nowhere. "We won't be starting unless we manage to gather all people in this list." He took a list from his shirt pocket.

"Why do we need this people?" Byakuran took the paper from his older counterpart.

"They will be the people to give us aid and help us into settling everything."

"Look Giotto the rest are here, I meant Alaude, Lampo, Knuckles and even Daemon's names are written here."

"Even the Shimon Family is written here." G pointed out "and who the hell is Basilicum?"

"Varia? Is that a person?"

"Shoichi Irie." Asari read. Byakuran immediately grabbed the paper back. "Why is Shoichi Irie's name written here?"

"That Shoichi Irie?" Giotto blinked. "The Shoichi Irie?"

"Oh so you know Sho-chan's counterpart here? That's nice."

"Know him? He's like currently the most sought after teen star today. He's a singer and the front man of a really popular band and their albums are all sold out hours after its release and the concerts are always a success! He's the most popular member of the band!"

"That Band 'No Control' even my sister Bianchi would listen to them." G pointed out.

"Bianchi is your sister in this world?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Nothing it's just that her name is also in the list." The older Byakuran smiled. "So does she like to cook poisonous foods too?"

"Bianchi? No she's a great cook."

"Our Bianchi is known as the Poison Scorpion. All her foods turn into poison and she uses it against enemies."

"Aren't we lucky?"

"Yes, yes you guys are." Older Byakuran stated. "Anyways, three more are included in the list namely Fuuta de la Stella, I-Pin and Spanner."

"Spanner?" G blinked. "How exactly does this Spanner look?"

"Blond hair, always tinkering and inventing gadgets and he's fond of strawberry lollipops."

"Except for being fond with lollipop, he's pretty much like that kid working part time in a cellphone repair shop." G pointed out. Giotto grinned. "Oh, you mean Lavina's adopted cousin. Speaking of Lavina, aren't you gonna ask her out or something? It's obvious you like her!"

"I don't like her!" G blushed deep red.

"If you don't like her, then why are you purposely destroying your phone so you can bring it at the repair shop and stare at her for hours?" Asari grinned.

"I don't destroy my phone on purpose!"

Asari and Giotto grinned. "Whatever you say, G, whatever you say!"

"Stop it!"

"You are blushing!"

"Ahem." Sire Gesso faked a cough. "I'm sorry but we are in some situation here. So I suggest we get onto business. The faster we get things back to its original state the less damage it will create on our worlds or any other worlds at that."

"How can we work when we don't know what's going on? G asked.

"If you want to know what's going on then I suggest starting gathering everyone on the list." Sir Gesso smiled "Anyway since my stay on other worlds has a limit, I should get back to my world now. I expect all of you, including each and every member on that list to be here tomorrow, lunch. Ciao!"

Sire Gesso poofed away.

"What the hell is that?" G blinked.

"No idea." Asari grinned.

"Since there are four of us, we'll divide recruiting those people on the list." Giotto suggested. "But who is Varia?"

"Who are not is, Varia is a group." Byakuran stated. "In the other world they are an elite assassination Squad that works under Vongola. They often do most of the Vongola's bloody jobs. According to some information I got from my older counter part, the Varia boss once tried to gain the title of Vongola Tenth but was defeated by the Vongola Decimo himself. They're still members of the family although they work mostly independent, however during times of struggle they are willing to give their support to the Vongola. Current main members are Xanxus, Squalo Superbi, Belphegor, Lussuria and Leviathan"

"If they tried to overthrow the current Vongola boss, then why are they still accepted?" Giotto asked

"I did ask that." Byakuran shrugged. "He said that it's just the way Tsunayoshi Rolls."

"This Tsunayoshi person sounds cool." Giotto grinned. "I hope I can meet hi one day."

"Tsunayoshi is actually your great-great-great grandson in that world..."

"Eh!?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

_" Shoichi, Spanner, Gianini any progress?"_

_"We've been contacted by Byakuran. He's got an idea as to what parallel world the Arcobaleno have been sent too. He said he'll come visit as soon as he can to talk about the details."_

_"I see. So any new information as to why this happened?"_

_"We have a theory that this is an effect of the curse being broken, however, we still need more data to prove it. Sorry young Vongola, we're really trying our best but we're not as great as our future selves, this will take time."_

_"I know that and I really appreciate you efforts." Tsuna gave a reassuring gaze. "I just hope Reborn and the others are safe."_

_"They will be, It's the Arcobaleno we're talking about, boss!" Gianini smiled at his boss. "They're not a bunch of people you can mess up with."_

_"Hai."_

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Reborn casually walked down the hallways to his room. His face showed confidence and an aura that screams that he's not someone that you should mess up with. However his outer appearance is just a mask as to what he was really feeling inside. He's got that feeling that seems to wanting to burst out and be free, he feels like some caged bird wanting to get out, soar the world and be wherever he is meant to be. That feeling that shouts he belong somewhere else and not there...

Contrary to belief that he doesn't fear a thing, he does. Pain and Fear is inevitable no matter how strong willed you think you are. He's still human no matter how he appears to be. He get's hurt, he feels pain. Those things may not be visible from the outside but it doesn't mean it is never there.

He's just too damned good with hiding.

And now, he feels vulnerable and he hates it to the core.

He's got tons of questions that he wanted to ask. He needs answers and he needs explanations but who would provide them? He feels like if he ends up asking the wrong person, more and more lies would just end up piling and he would end up nowhere.

The teen opened his room's window and jumped down. The forest seems to be a good escape place for now, he wanted to escape his current reality that is obviously a lie, a cruel game that fate oh so created for him.

He needed to think things through.

Maybe he'll find the answers he wanted.

"No please, stop it mister! You're hurting her" A voice, a female one caught the teens attention.

Reborn stopped dead in his tracks. Why does that voice sound so familiar, as if he had known her for so long and that she's someone important? Someone he vowed to protect at one point of his life?

What is her connection to the missing pieces of his life?

Is she somehow one of the missing links?

"Don't Please!" The voice shouted again.

"Hehe. You see little girl, this little kitty here scratched my face, I'm just returning the favor back." A man, who sounds scary with his big voice was heard.

"But you stepped on her tail on purpose, she just acted out of defense!"

"No little girl, she's at fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man smirked.

"But!"

"Why would you want to take the kitty's place?" The man grinned. "You look like someone I can play games with. Those fun games tat will keep me entertained so much" The man chuckled.

"Please don't get near me." The girl stepped back.

"Why? Don't you want to play games with me? We're gonna have so much fun. Hehe" The man stepped nearer.

Then the sound of dead twigs being stepped on was heard.

"Hey, what do we have here?" Reborn stepped into the scene. Tipping his fedora and letting of his aura of authority.

Then he smirked.

* * *

**Finally, second chapter is here...**

**That's it, third chapter will be up whenever.**

**So long^^**


End file.
